Shadow and Light
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Mysterious circumstances land TenTen, Neji, and Lee in different parts of Azeroth. Now, they must struggle to find each other and a way home before it is lost to them forever. Naruto Team Guy and WoW cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Welcome to my Team Guy and WoW cross over. This is mostly for the entertainment of my siblings, but also for practice for my fantasy novel. I've put a LOT of time and research into this thing, and I hope you enjoy it. Any corrections or critiques you have, send them my way. I want to see them!

_**Shadow and Light**_

Chapter 1:  
Aldrassil, Shadowglen

Everything ached, and in spite of her efforts to hold back a groan it escaped as she shifted her aching muscles as a reflex to waking. How long she had been unconscious, she didn't know. She was not even sure how she had come to be in this place—where ever it was.

Tsunade-sama had said…had said something about the power of the object they were guarding. About how it was mysterious, and people had been vanishing around it. The priests suspected foul play, and they had been looking for bandits or someone abducting the people.

That's where things got a little fuzzy. There had been words in the dark, then a flash of blinding light. Someone, maybe Neji, had wrapped pulled her tight, while somebody else yelled her name. Now she was slowly coming ton consciousness somewhere.

Okay, so, maybe opening her eyes would help answer a few questions.

She expected to be dazzled by bright hospital lights, as usually happened when she woke like this. Instead she found the world around her bathed in a purple twilight. It wasn't a room she was familiar with, either. Where there should have been white walls, there was only wood and book shelves lined with dusty smelling volumes. She turned her head, blinking slowly, and the smell of leather filled her nostrils. In response to the sudden change in the air, she coughed, leaving a rough scratchy feeling in her throat.

i_Alright, so opening my eyes didn't help a thing,'_/i she thought bitterly, blinking twice more. This room looked like nothing back in Konoha. Worse, none of her friends where there with her. Only once before since she had become a ninja had she woken up alone, and those circumstances had been dire.

Her throat closed tight with worry strong enough to nearly make her head spin. Last time Lee had been nearly killed, his future as a ninja placed in jeopardy. What could have happened this time?

"You should be still, little one," a smooth baritone voice spoke as a cold cloth was placed to her forehead, "whatever happened to you caused some damage."

Turning her head even further revealed a creature unlike any she had ever seen before, and her heart leapt with surprise and some terror. He was tall, taller even than Jiraiya-sama, with a thick bushy beard and high pony tail, both a shade of teal green. More alarming than even that, however, was his skin, which was a shade of dark lavender, and the long ears that extended far beyond his head until they came to a point.

She couldn't get away from his eyes, though. They were glowing like flashlights in the dark, a sort of amber gold light that was as enchanting and inviting as a campfire on a winter's night.

Looking at him, the only word that came to mind was one for the fairytale books Guy-sensei had read her as a child. Elf.

"Wh-What happened?" Her voice was horse, as if she'd been screaming or it hadn't been used for a long time. "Where am I?"

A cool, cork like spout was pressed to her lips by a large purple hand, "drink this, first, then we'll talk."

She was instantly suspicious of the drink. Years of training had instilled in her the feeling that nothing from unknown sources was to be trusted at risk of death, and it was not so easily ignored. Some of the liquid splashed on her face as she turned it away, but at least it didn't burn.

"Suspicious, I see. That's to be expected in these troubled times." The elf sighed, pulling the canteen back slightly. "My name is Tenaron Stormgrip. I am a druid, and you are a guest in my home. You are in Aldrassil. Is this name familiar to you?"

She shook her head, auburn bangs slipping down into her eyes. That was the funniest name for a person, or place, that she had ever heard. It certainly wasn't anywhere she knew of, and that wasn't exactly encouraging. Geography had been one of her best subjects in the Ninja Academy, along with history, and as far as she knew this place had never existed. At least not in the world she knew.

Because, up until today, she'd never seen an elf in the world she knew either.

Tenaron sat back in his chair, looking her over with a small frown on his face. "Your head injury must be most severe in deed for a half-elf to forget her homeland."

"Half-elf? I'm not…" but the hand that reached up to brush the bangs out of her eyes was not her own. It was similar, but the usual bright pink of her skin tone was cooler now, the fingers longer and more delicate than her own. This didn't bode well.

She hesitantly reached her hands up to the side of her head, wincing as she found unfamiliar long and pointed ears. They didn't feel quite so long as Tenaron's looked, but they were the little round ones she was used to either. No doubt, if she were able, her face and eyes would probably have changed as well. Was it possible the thing they'd been guarding had caused her to change bodies with someone somewhere?

Possibly. It wouldn't have surprised her over much, at any rate, with the way their luck usually went.

"You seem very confused," Tenaron patted her hand gently, picking up the canteen he'd set down once more. "I promise you a sip of this will make you feel better. I mean you no harm, child. Surely you can sense this."

Begrudgingly, she had to admit she could. Something about the way he moved so gently in spite of his large size, the calm air around him…it reminded her of Guy-sensei. A wave of homesickness engulfed her as she nodded, allowing the elf to half raise her head so she could drink. The water was cool, soothing the itching in her mouth, and it was with some reluctance she parted from it as the elf pulled it back.

"Feeling a little better now?" He smiled at her as she nodded, and he tucked some strands behind her new pointed ears in a way that made her homesick for Guy-sensei all over again.

Was he here somewhere? Were the boys?

Tenaron set the canteen down on a low stump looking table beside the bed, which already had a small wood bowl on it. "Now, I suppose, since I already introduced myself, it would now be your turn."

She opened her mouth, ready to give her name, but found she couldn't think of it. She recalled the last moment before waking up here, focusing on the yelling voice. She knew, deep in her soul, that they were yelling to her, but what the word was she couldn't make it out.

Swallowing back the desire to panic, she closed her eyes, trying to push passed the sudden throbbing headache. She had a name. Everyone had a name. All those others—Neji, Guy-sensei, Lee—had come to her so easily, why couldn't she recall her own?

It was a light name. Airy, Neji called it. As a child Lee had teased her for always climbing trees, saying that she was destined to turn into a monkey because the characters it was written with looked kind of like a tree that touched the clouds. What was the reading? The same reading. The same syllable repeated. It sounded like Tenaron's name, but not all of it. Just the first part. Was it?

"TenTen," the word came out in a rush, and it sounded right so she clung to it. That was her name. That had to be it. "My name is TenTen."

She opened her eyes, smiling, to find Tenaron waiting expectantly, like there should be more. There wasn't, though. If she had a second name, she didn't know it. TenTen didn't think she'd ever had one.

After a moment, Tenaron blinked his pale glowing eyes, seeming to accept that no more information would be forthcoming. "A strange name, but I dare say human's do have those. I wouldn't say the name Wyrnn says anything about what the man should be, do you?"

At a loss, TenTen shook her head. Now that she had managed to recall her name, the sharp pain in her head had subsided, and she sat up part of the way very slowly. For the first time, she realized she was naked under the blanket, and in some panic she clung to it, wrapping the soft leather tight around herself as she sat up.

If Tenaron noticed or thought this strange he did not say so, instead just sitting back further in his low chair. "What do you remember about how you came to be here, child?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, one bare shoulder touching her cheek as her head tilted to the side. "I remember being at a shrine with my friends, protecting it, and then waking up here."

Nodding like this was to be expected; the elf leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. "You fell from the sky, a falling star in the day time. I've never seen anything like it before. A great flash over head, the broke off into three pieces. One headed north, toward the isle of the Draenai, and the other to the Eastern Kingdoms. I watched you fall, and retrieved you from you landing at the far side of the glen. You're fortunate the Nightsabers chose to leave you alone."

Again, TenTen could only shrug. What was she supposed to say to that anyway? It wasn't like she was an angel or something.

"I don't suppose you remember the name of the thing you were protecting?" Tenaron didn't look like he expected her to, so she didn't feel to badly shaking her head again. "It must have been important, I'm sure we can find it. What is your area of study?"

"Study?" She studied a lot of things, frequently, just because it was fun. She knew more random facts than just about anyone in the village. Neji and Lee even had a special look they gave her when they'd reached the too much information point.

"Yes, are you a druid? A warrior? Priestess? Perhaps even one of the human Paladin…" He trailed off, probably from the blank look of confusion she was giving him. None of those sounded like what she and her friends called themselves.

She just couldn't remember what the word for it was.

"I have weapons. Lots of weapons. Swords, pole arms, knives, so many weapons. And I can use them all." It didn't tell what she was, but maybe it would be helpful to him? "I never miss. I'm a good tracker too."

For the first time Tenaron smiled broadly, nodding in a slow satisfied way. "A huntress. It suits you well, though I must say it is unexpected. Amber eyes usually indicate a great destiny and strong perchance for magic."

Did she have amber eyes? She usually thought of them as the color of mud, but maybe if they were glowing like his it would result in a similar color. Maybe.

"Now, the question remains of what to do with you." Tenaron frowned a little before he stood up, heading over to one of the bookshelves, his eyes trailing over the volumes aimlessly. "I've never heard of anything like this before, I dare say. If Malfurion were here…no. Perhaps Fandral will know."

He was dropping names as easily as her brain was, but these meant nothing at all to her. No faces appeared, no feeling of familiarity. "Fandral?"

"He is the current archdruid, in Darnassus," he trailed off again as he turned around, the grim set of his jaw softening slightly. "None of this makes any sense to you, does it?"

"I'm afraid not." TenTen wasn't sure which was worth, the confusion of all this stuff Tenaron seemed to think she should know, or her inability to recall certain things she knew she should.

"Well, little one, I suppose the first thing to do will be to get you properly clothed and fed. Then we shall discuss the best way to get you where you need to be." Patting her head one last time and handing her the canteen, Tenaron started toward the door.

"Wait," she must have been picking up his habit of asking questions with answers that were already expected, but she had to, just in case. "I had two friends that were guarding with me. Do you think they were the other two lights you saw?"

"It is possible." For a moment, the elf looked as though he wanted to say more, but instead he simply shook his head. "Rest now, child. I will be back soon."

The request was more like a command, and soon her worries about her friends started to dim in the haze of sleep. TenTen felt her eyelids dropping before she once more slipped back into the realm of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope eveyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm doing my best to make things clear for both those familiar with the game and those that aren't (though, hopefully, fellow gamers will get some of the more subtle jokes to keep you entertained). If I'm straying too far either direction, please let me know!

_**Chapter 2:**  
Aldrassil, Shadowglen_

"Are you certain we can trust this stranger? She looks more human than elf to me."

"Hush, Khardan. If Tenaron thinks she's an elf, than she probably is. It isn't like he's asking us for much, and you'll get paid. Why should it bother you what she is?"

The stiffness in her muscles was largely gone, and TenTen managed to wake silently, cracking her eyes open to get a look at the owners' of the voices that had woken her.

"You sound like a goblin. Have you forgotten already what the Outsiders have cost us? Now, Tenaron wants me to teach our ways to one of them. He demands too much for being only a simple druid." The speakers was a tall, thick, mulberry skinned elf, with a brilliant green beard and long hair. Where Tenaron had been dressed in leather shoulder pads, his chest exposed, with a long robe covering his legs, this elf had on gloves, a white shirt, a vest, leggings and boots. Strapped to his waist was a long sword, and on the ground by his feet a pack overflowing with an assortment of sharp looking items.

"That mouth will get you killed one of these days. Say something like that again, and I'll do it myself, no matter how many weapons you have on you." This time it was a shorter, far more slender female elf that spoke. Her purple skin seemed to glow in the dim light, the dark blue of her hair making her appear as little more than a shadow. Though her belly shirt, breeches, and boots had a far more feminine look, they also accentuated her muscular body, making her no less intimidating than the taller male counterparts TenTen had seen.

She bit back a sigh as she pulled the blanket tight around her shoulders again and rolled onto her side. All that stuff about lights, falling, and elves before had not been a dream, then. Damn.

The female bounced a little, obviously uncomfortable with the hard look the other, Khardan, was giving her. "Even if she isn't fully elf, think of the part that is. This would be her heritage as well, wouldn't it?"

"Not according to Fandral, and you know it. He'll be furious when he finds out about her." It was fascinating to watch the green hair swish as the tall elf male shook his head. "He's right, too. Creatures like her don't belong anywhere. They have no home, no culture, no where to belong. They shouldn't exist at all."

TenTen ground her teeth to keep from yelling out at the unfairness of that statement. Everything had the right to exist, and it wasn't her—their, the half elves—fault if they were born what they were. Just like it wasn't her fault that her parents…

Dizzying, almost blinding pain in her head resurfaced, making her unable to complete that thought as she slammed her eyes fully shut.

It was like what had happened with her name, but ten times worse. Trying to think of her father's face spiked it, like a needle through the back of her eyes, and when attempting to remember what her mother did for a living caused her ears to ring, TenTen just gave up. She fell back totally on the pillows, gasping softly, until the pain had ebbed down to only a pulsing ache.

Hopefully, this was temporary, because it was getting really annoying.

"That's enough, Khardan." Tenaron's voice shook her, and she jumped slightly. She hadn't heard him approaching at all. "The gods have loved creatures unlike themselves, why should we be so restricted? Whether you choose to accept it or not, they exist, and will continue to do so." A large hand brushed across her forehead, pushing away the bangs that had fallen down once again. "You may open your eyes now, child. You are safe."

Somehow, she doubted that statement was entirely true, but again found herself complying anyway. He had that same reassuring air of power behind a pure and kind heart that Guy-sensei had; she couldn't help trusting him. Whatever this Khardan might think, she would be safe from him as long as Tenaron was around. She sat up slowly, still holding onto her blankets as she eyed the strangers warily.

Tenaron smiled at her, and she realized now it wasn't Guy-sensei the man reminded her of, but Sandaime. The old Hokage had often given her that same look when he caught her hiding under his desk from her teachers to avoid punishment.

"TenTen," the druid spoke slowly, in a way similar to how one might address a cornered animal, "let me introduce my colleges. Freja Nightwing is our leather worker." He motioned to the female, who bowed low. "And Khardan Proudblade is our weapon's merchant. He and Ayanna will be assisting you in remembering your hunter training. The road to Darnassus is a dangerous one."

Hopefully, there wouldn't be a quiz on names later; because there was no way she was going to remember them all. Instead of responding, she simply nodded, wishing for some weapons, or at least some clothes for protection.

"First, though, she needs to be dressed." Freja's smile was kind as she stepped forward, removing a needle from the bottom hem of her translucent white shirt. "You two boys take this argument outside while we get to work."

It was a little nerve wracking to see Tenaron take Khardan by the wrist and march him outside, leaving her alone with this strange woman, but the feeling on unease that had been in the room vanished with the two male elves, and TenTen felt herself relaxing. Though Freja looked intimidating, none of her movements seemed secretive or threatening, just gracefully and strong.

She watched, curious, as Freja grabbed a bench from the side wall and pulled it over to the middle of the room. The elf then motioned TenTen over, patting the top of the bench. "We'll get your measurements and see what we can do. Just hop up here, okay?"

Up there? Without her blanket? But then she'd be completely naked, in front of a stranger, no less. The idea was so physically uncomfortable for TenTen that she squirmed a little and pulled back closer to the wall. She couldn't remember why the idea filled her with such dread she was nearly physically ill, but there had to be some reason.

Freja stepped over, keeping her hands deliberately in front of her, and gently pulled TenTen to her feet. "Don't be shy, little one, you're alright. No one here will hurt you." TenTen's eyes moved toward the door almost on their own, earning her another small smile. "Don't worry about Khardan. He's set in the old ways, maybe, but not gutsy enough to go up against a druid like Tenaron."

Taking slow, deliberate steps, TenTen managed to make her way over to the bench and stand up on it, letting the blanket slide down to her ankles. "What's a…a druid?"

"Oh, you do speak." Freja sounded absolutely delighted at this, though she was standing behind TenTen at the moment and she couldn't say for sure. "Must have really been through something to not know what a druid is." A cool hand running diagonally down her back made TenTen shiver. "These scars…were you captured by Orcs, maybe? This looks like their handywork."

There were scars on her back? Yes, deep ugly ones like a spider's web. That's why she didn't want anyone to see. There were some newer ones on her upper arms, too, that's why she'd changed clothing. They weren't from orcs, though, whatever those were. They were….no, no memories, just the feeling of something like a hot arrow going through her head. She closed her eyes, gasping, hands automatically clutching at the sides of her head, around those new long ears, as she all but whimpered, "I don't remember."

"Take it easy, you're alright." The hand went from tracing the marks to smaller, soothing circles. "It's not important right now, don't push yourself. " There was a pause as Freja pulled back for a moment, and some rustling as she dug through what sounded like a bag. "To answer your question, druids are the peace keepers of the world. They maintain balance with the living order. If you're under some kind of curse, Fandral will be able to tell, and help you be rid of it."

With what Khardan had said about the man, TenTen couldn't help doubting that. How could someone who was supposed to protect nature sound so unwelcoming. "Tenaron can't help me?"

"Tenaron is feral druid. You probably don't know what that is, do you? How to explain…" There was the sound of a knife being unsheathed, and TenTen tensed, but no attack was forthcoming. "A druid can do many things, and they're all shape shifters. But, usually, they focus on one thing that they're really good at. Tenaron focuses on protecting nature through action. He's a powerful warrior, but no significant healer. Fandral is the exception, though, as an Archdruid he can do most everything and do it well."

It all sounded kind of familiar. As children, they had all needed to pick paths of study, too, as no one…whatever they were…could do everything. Her choice not to follow any of the regular disciplines, which she also could not remember right now, had made her an outcast in the village she loved so much.

"Looks like we're in luck, TenTen." Freja patted her shoulder, finally walking around to the front. "You're smaller than most elves, but I had a family that recently ordered some new clothes for their son—and just hours before I finished he hit a huge growth spurt. Almost literally shot up a foot over night and about three across in the chest. With some minor modifications they'll fit you perfectly."

"I thank you for your kindness." The phrase came out meeker than she indented, and TenTen shook her head. This wasn't her usual self at all. Everything around her was just so new, though, and she was so confused. She missed Lee's cheerful humor and Neji's calm presence beside her. Even with all these new people, it was so lonely here.

"Not so much kindness, really, as the chance to use this leather that was going to go to waste anyway. If Tenaron wasn't paying me, I probably wouldn't have helped you much." Freja shrugged, motioning for TenTen to sit down. "Khardan can call it goblin like all he wants, but a girl still has to eat, you know?"

"I guess." TenTen shivered, reaching down to pull the blanket tight around her shoulders once more as she took a seat to watch Freja sew. "What's Khardan's problem with half-elves anyway? It's not like I've done anything to him."

"I doubt that anyone has." Freja shrugged, using her teeth to pull some of the thread tight. "We night elves haven't been near the humans very long, so people like you are rare. Since our meeting with the humans and other races, we lost our country, our traditions, our god, and our immortality. Khardan is old enough to remember a life before they came, and hasn't forgiven what they cost us. And he won't be the last you encounter like that, either."

That was a sobering thought, and TenTen fell silent, holding the blanket tight. This wasn't her home, so why did a part of her feel so badly for these elves? A personal loss and sorrow for everything she listed? Like, for a moment, she had known and experienced those things.

Shaking her head dispelled the sensation, but not the feeling of unease left in its wake. She wasn't an elf, or a half-elf, or even from this world. She had to cling to that knowledge with all her might. She couldn't let herself doubt, not for a moment. She had to find Neji, and Lee, and get back home to Guy-sensei.

Even as she thought this, she felt her picture of home—the tall green trees, eternal summers, orange and red buildings, the sense of fun and adventure that just clung to everything—growing ever dimmer, and TenTen found herself struggling to fight back tears.

The night elves may have lost their home some time in the past, but she was losing hers now, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** For those that are interested, I know that the in-game translator is not a 'true' translation. Probably, these aren't the words a Draenei would use. However, I needed to give the sense of the language being in-comprehensible, and this is what worked best for it. The languages are Dranei, Eredun for the blood elf's first speech, and Thalassian for her second.

_**Chapter 3**_

_Ammen Vale, Azuremyst Isle_

_"Kiel te!"_

Lee groaned, trying and failing to push himself up onto his hands and knees. He didn't know what this person wanted, but it sounded horribly important. He coughed, shaking his head to try and clear the ringing in his ears. Pushing his torso up so he was resting on his elbows, Lee turned, cracking his eyes open against the harsh light.

"Gah!" The pain that had been keeping him still before took a back seat suddenly as he jerked away, surprised and startled at the creature that was crouched next to him. It was a large and very blue man, far taller and broader than any man Lee had encountered in his life. He didn't look quite like a man, though, except a few anatomy basics.

Its forehead extended up like plates, with small horns and ridges along the middle and at the crown, with a short black beard trailing down the sides of his long square face. His eyes were glowing a deep azure blue, and on either side of his head long pointed ears stretched upward. To top of the look of a daemon, whatever this thing was it had two long tentacles coming down from its chin, two more extending like horns passed the back of his head, and its huge legs were shaped more like a goat then a man, with massive hooves bigger than Lee's head instead of feet. And a tail, from the look of it. A large muscular looking tail.

The only thing even remotely familiar about it was the fact that it had face, two arms that ended in large hands, and was brown vest with pants like clothing.

Slamming his eyes shut, Lee put his head back on the ground, muttering to himself as he did so. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming."

There was a hard rapping on the back of his skull, making colors momentarily dance behind his eyes. _"Orah az no maez shi faramon kamil! Zar ashj raka xi belankar me gul enkil tiros zenn zar danashj. Daz zar buras o melar, nagas?"_

"I do not understand you," Lee shouted back, pushing himself all the way up so he could scoot away from the creature. Except his legs got all tangled when he tried, and he tripped over his hooves, landing harder than he meant to.

Wait a minute, hooves? He didn't have hooves.

Except looking down at his feet—and he knew they were his, because he could move them—all he saw were large black hooves and powerful animal looking legs with near teal hair covering them. Jerking back even further was the only reaction Lee could think of, running the large, thick fingered hand over the chest he was only now realizing was bare, his face, and the new pointed ears and high plates that ran along his forehead. "Ah! What happened? What did you do to me? Why am I like this?"

Was it a genjutsu? If it was he was in big trouble. Breaking out of genjutsu was one of his biggest struggles, and usually he had to count on his teammates to break him out. Hopefully, they'd get him out of here quickly, because this place was really starting to get to him.

Lee yelped again, falling over his unusually long and awkward limbs, as a green glowing dagger landed by his hand, and several arrows fell right where his head had been.

A new creature appeared on the ridge, distinctly more human but perhaps three times as scary. She, as she was very clearly female, had skin that stood out bright pink against the mostly teal and blue fauna around them. Her hair, a shade of pale blonde Ino would envy, was tied in a high ponytail, long pointed ears that reached skyward, and her eyes flashed a brilliant green. Just looking at her made the hair on Lee's arms prickle.

_"Selama ashal'anore! Enkil ul lek maz karkun Thorje Kael'thas!"_ She hissed, a sort of manic joy crossing her face as another volley of arrows launched from somewhere down the ridge behind her.

The large rough hand of the first blue creature clasped Lee's shoulder, pulling him roughly out of the way and throwing him to the ground as he blocked several of the arrows with the large sword that had previously been strapped to his back. _"Zila thorje az orah, man'ari belankar, shi zar revos veni az lek parn!"_

_"Ash dorini neph'o aman,"_ she shrieked, unsheathing a second dagger as several more of the fair skinned creatures appeared, wielding more weapons than he knew TenTen to have in her arsenal. _"Anar'alah belore! Shan're su Ishnu!"_

Whatever was happening, it seemed clear to Lee that whoever this blue guy was, he meant him no harm and was vastly out numbered by the red things that seemed intent on making him a pin cushion. If they were going to survive, blue guy needed help.

His legs wobbled as he pushed himself up, and his thin arms flailed wildly for a minute until he managed to gain his center of gravity. Until he got used to this new body, he didn't know how much kicking would be possible. Good thing he also trained his fists. And, new body or otherwise, some things were still the same. He hoped.

_"Ante arakal me, nagas, ril you'll be gulamir." _Blue-man dropped into a low stance, raising the sword in his hand as the pale things charged down the ridge at them. They were barely a meter away when the blue man launched himself forward, swinging his blade with expert precision and cutting off one of their hands. It shrieked, stumbling back, and several more rushed to take its place.

Blue-man was doing everything he could to keep them from getting passed, but Lee wasn't about to let him face this alone. He charged forward, cocking back one fist and channeling his chakra too it for an extra boost. "Leave my friend alone!"

His fist collided with one of their faces, throwing it back and nearly toppling him off balance. It would definitely take a while to get used to this body. What better chance to learn though than here, where he would need to test it's limits the most? Already he could hear Guy-sensei's voice in his head, telling him that if he could not master this new body by the end of the battle, he would need to run fifty laps around the biggest thing he could find here.

_"Maev me you belan zar ril doing? Me you veni te die? "_ Blue-man shouted over the various incomprehensible cries of the creatures they were fighting. Lee ignored him, jumping up to kick one of the creatures in the head. His tail, which he hadn't really noticed before, hit a second, and both went sprawling, and digging the tips of his hooves into the dirt kept Lee upright enough to slam his fist into the belly of a third.

A green bolt of something that crackled shot passed Lee's face but he ignored it, turning to elbow the person that has thrown it in the stomach, the flipped his arm up to hit their nose. Human or otherwise, those areas were still sensitive.

It seemed that these people, while used to hand to hand combat, were unfamiliar with his style, and he felt several more in rapid succession. Though this body was powerful, it probably wasn't enough to kill them. Just enough to remove them from the battle. By the time he'd gotten through figuring out how to kick up only one leg, all of them had either been sliced with a sword or knocked into unconsciousness.

A large blue hand clapped him on the shoulder, and Lee turned to find his companion chuckling and grinning broadly. "_Lok_ bad, child. _Maev az_ your name?"

"I'm Rock Lee." The answer was automatic, and Lee blinked several times as it dawned on him that he could actually understand some of those words. How was that possible? Even moments ago the man might as well have been speaking gibberish, and now he could almost make sense of it.

What was this place?

"I am Tolaan." He was speaking slower, and almost like magic the trouble Lee had been having vanished. "Rock Lee is a very strange name. You are not from this area, correct?"

He shook his head, frowning as the familiar sensation of his hair on his forehead wasn't there. At least it felt like his eyebrows were still there, that was comforting. "I'm from…" Tolaan was looking at him expectantly, but the words wouldn't come. He could smell damp earth and feel brilliant sunshine when he thought about it, but what it was called he could not remember. "It-it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"You took quite a fall from the sky." Tolaan's smile softened a little as he removed a rag to wipe his blade. "Perhaps after some rest, it will return to you, little halfling."

Halfling? Well, that was as good a name as any for whatever body he was in. "How did I fall from the sky?"

A shrug from his companion. "I was spying on the blood elves you helped me to defeat when you all but landed in my lap. You remember nothing from before this?"

"I have friends." That much he was certain of. Guy-sensei, Neji, and TenTen. They were his important people, and the fact that he could picture their faces and their names made him smile. "But everything seems to be half-hidden in a haze…"

Tolaan nodded in understanding, putting his blade back in the sheath by his side. "I suppose we should take you back to Vindicator Aldar. He might know what to do with you, as well as have some clothing you can borrow. I suppose you don't know what happened to yours either?"

He shook his head. Lee hadn't really thought of himself as naked, since this body was so foreign from his own, but if Tolaan said it was than clothing would probably be best.

"Come along then, little Halfling. It seems my work is done here anyway. For now. Follow me and we'll get this mess sorted out."


End file.
